


You and I

by harrysbear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbear/pseuds/harrysbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is having a sort of mid-life crisis but is to young to actually have one. He is pissed off and runs. where he ends up meeting a boy he actually likes.<br/>or<br/>in which louis is in need of a good fuck and harry is there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

“Niall I hate you, You too Zayn, fuck all of  you.” Louis said as he stormed out of his apartment. At this point in his life everything is going wrong. He was supposed to be in his last year of uni he was supposed to have steady source of income and most of all he should be in a healthy relationship with a boyfriend. Funny how things work out. Right now all Louis has to look forward to in life is eating his shrimp lo mein and watching bridezillas  on lifetime. Earlier in the day while he was at work he had gotten a call and was told that his dog, Ringo was dead guess he got into some dark chocolate.

Louis would’ve never guessed that his favorite pet would be dead but it was a matter of time they had gotten the dog when Louis was only 6 and here it is 15 years later and the dog is gone. Louis told his secrets to the dog whom would just raise an eyebrow hoping for a milkbone. It wasn’t hard accepting the fact that Ringo was dead but something about it made him feel like shit. On top of it all his boss had just fired him for being rude to people at the check-out line. It’s not his fault that the people realized that they didn’t want to buy the 10 dollar cheese, or that they needed to grab one more thing which turned out to be 12 more things. His attitude came with him at least that’s what his mom told him.

When Louis was young he had a fall out with one of his friends because he didn’t agree that the pink power ranger was the best and instead of accepting the fact  that the boy was not going to change his mind, Louis got his pink power ranger toy and hit the boy with it making him cry which only led Louis to getting into trouble and having to apologize to the small boy.

Back to Louis’ life right now, his friends were pissing him off in the most possible ways. At first it was funny when Niall started to joke about Louis knack for eating after midnight but then when midnight came around and Niall was still awake making out with Zayn on the kitchen table and all Louis wanted was his tub of Cherry Garcia and to go and watch Skins on Netflix. Niall stopped kissing his friend with benefits and said “Here he is the tommo eating again!” that sent Louis to the brink of insanity which made him throw down the ever so tasteful ice cream and start to yell  profanity at the two boys.

“Niall you piece of shit you know I am having a shit day and here you fucking are poking fun at me, and Zayn you asshole why would you think its alright to almost completely start to fuck Niall on my Mahanoy table. Fuck you people.” Louis rushed to the door and slipped on his toms. “Niall I hate you, you too Zayn, Fuck all of you!” Louis stormed out of his apartment and ran down the flight of stairs knowing it would take too long to wait for the snail like elevator.

He ran past the homeless man begging late night tourist and past the mcdonalds that was serving breakfast right now and past the bakery. He ran till he reached the bay.

He was panting pretty hard as of this moment only to get startled by the figure moving closer to him in glow of the streetlights.

“Hey mate! You good?” The figure said stepping close into view. “Im Harry, I seen you running  past the bakery and I thought to myself wow that guy is fast and then I thought wait what if he tries to jump into the water down by the bay so I closed shop and…”

“Please shut up.” Louis said giving Harry a grin. “I get it you were going to save me. You talk a lot just so you know.”

Harry’s laugh echoed from inside the small area they were in. he wiped a tear away from his eye.

“Ohahah oh man I get that a lot my friend Liam always…” Louis interrupted

“Harry mate come on.” Louis voice was weak still trying to recover from his run, the last time he ran like that was in high school and he had to run two miles in under a 10 minutes, fortunately for him the soccer team didn’t want him and he became a stoner kid who sat behind the school and smoked during most of his class periods.

“Oh, sorry.” Harry paused. “Do you need water we can go the bakery…”

“Yes please.” Was all Louis said as he started to walk away Harry followed suit and somehow made it to the bakery faster then Louis did. As Louis was walking into the pasty filled palace Harry already handed him a glass of water. He gulped it down and sat there for what had to be an hour regaining hid breath before he spoke again.

“Do you own this place?”

“Yeah my mom bought it for me. Hence the name, Harry’s Cakes.” He giggled cupping a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds.

“S’cute I like it.” Louis looked around admiring the photography on the walls they seemed strange due to the fact that in every photo was a smiling Harry and a small kitten in his hands.

“That cats yours?” Louis asked standing up. Crossing the room to get a better view.

“Oh yeah his name is Boo, he is like a little bear wanna see him?” Harry asked bending over to pick up a gray cat that was beyond fluffy. Louis cooed at the site. He reached over to Harry and petted the cat. He meowed and pushed his head into Louis’ hand. Soon enough the two were bonding and Boo would not let Louis stop petting him.

“So, why were you running?”

“I just needed to clear my head you know?” Louis said smiling when the cat rubbed his head against his legs.

“Yeah I guess, do you want to talk about it?” Harry asked picking up Boo and siting him in his lap. Louis went on to tell Harry about how his dog just died, and how he got fired and how his friends were making fun of him for eating after midnight.

“Awe chin up Lou. We all have shit days but its up to you to make it better.”

Louis smiled at Harry who sat there with a big grin on his face.

Harry offered Louis a doughnut, he declined but Harry insisted he take one for the round so with a chocolate sprinkle doughnut in hand Louis left the shop and went back to his apartment in the best mood he has been in all day. He returned home a quarter to 2, he sat outside his home and waited for an hour before he actually went in just to see if he was truly happy or if It was just Harry.

***

Louis found himself at the small bakery every night after the first it had already been a week and him and Harry were starting to become proper friends. Boo the cat would always greet Louis in the shops window meowing once the small boy would enter.

Harry would always have a glass of tea waiting for Louis.

“Lou I was wondering do you want a job here?” Harry said wiping flour off of the counter and into a trash can. “I mean you sit with me here until closing time and then your back the next day by 11 am.”

“Harry I can’t cook let alone bake.” He sipped his warm tea, working with Harry wouldn’t really be a problem though and its not like he had a job to go to he was living off of left over bagels and ramen noodles.

“Lou, you wouldn’t have to bake I’ll do that you can man the cash register.” Harry said cutting out little flower shaped cookies.

“Okay, I want a job Harry.” Louis declared walking around the counter to see his new working environment.

“Great let me finish baking these, you can help me decorate later and then we will start you with training.” Harry placed the baking sheet into the oven around back and joined Louis at the counter.

“Okay so the cash register is kind of the most low- tech thing in here.” Harry laughed, he wasn’t joking though so it made it more funny. “Right well anyway just press the icon that the person has so take for instance if they have coffee and cinnamon roll press the buttons.” He pressed the icons. “And it will tell you the total.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Louis said side stepping the taller boy. “Oh look someone’s coming in can I try?”

Harry nodded and went behind Louis, watching carefully. The lady grabbed a different arrangement  of  baked goods, in this case Louis had to enter 6 different keys very carefully . he had to stand on his tippy toes when he messed up just to get a better look at the food. This movement was not unnoticed by Harry who had difficulty trying not to laugh.

The women left after paying her respected amount.

“That was like a kids toy yet somehow I fucked up.” Louis said turning around only to face Harry who was biting his lip trying to contain himself from not bursting into a loud laughter. “Why are you laughing?”

Harry gave in and practically collapsed on the floor from laughing. Once he gained his balance he looked up and seen that Louis was smiling.

“Lou you’re so short you couldn’t see what she had it was so cute.”

“You dick don’t laugh at me!” Louis slapped the boys arm playfully.

“It was really fucking cute Louis.” Harry said grabbing the boys hand before he could pull it away.

Harry inched himself closer to the small boy and leaned in, his mouth close to Louis ear.

“I really fucking like you.” He breathed out and crushed his lips into Louis who wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck pulling him in closer. The kiss lasted longer than expected and they hadn’t realized a grumpy old man tapping his foot at the counter. Louis pulled away and smiled.

“Sorry you had to see that.” Harry said stepping up to the man and ringing him up. The man just mumbled non-sense paid and walked out taking a bite of his cookie.

“I really like you to Harry.” Louis said grabbing the boys ass.

“Don’t even get me started Lou because I will fuck you over the counter.” Harry said smirking when Louis raised up his eyebrows.

“I’ll be waiting then big boy.” Louis said walking off to the back room.

***

Harry locked the front door and switched the open sign to closed and ran to the office in back.

Louis was already naked and rubbing his hardening dick laying down on the desk. Harry undressed quickly sliding in between Louis legs getting on his knees. He removed Louis hands and used his own to rub Louis before taking him in his mouth. Louis grabbed Harry’s curly hair and pulled him closer to his stomach feeling his dick touch the back of Harry’s throat.

“Fuck Harry!” Louis moaned in pleasure

Harry pulled off and looked into Louis’ eyes keeping contact he took Louis in again watching the man’s facial expressions change when his nose touched the soft brown curly hair. Louis looked deeply into the boys eyes asking for permission to fuck his face. Harry steadied himself as he grabbed onto Louis hips who pushed harder into his mouth, fucking him until he came in the younger boys mouth. Harry continued sucking until Louis came down from his high.

“Harry fuck me please.”

“Wait.” Harry said sternly., turning Louis over on the table so his ass was in the air. Harry wrapped  his hand around his erection that was leaking pre-come.  He rubbed it around his dick trying to make is slick so it wouldn’t hurt Louis.

“Harry please, I need you.” Harry kissed Louis’ back until he reached his hole. He licked it once and then again getting a loud moan from Louis. He pushed his tongue in and out, Louis pressed his ass into Harry face, trying to fuck himself on Harrys tongue. Harry rubbed his dick again he stood up and slapped Louis ass with his member sliding it between his cheeks and rubbing it until Louis was pushing himself higher.

“Fuck me.” Without further warning Harry pushed himself inside Louis. He waited until Louis was rocking back and forth before he pulled out and did the movement again. He pushed into Louis harder and started to fuck him wildly. Louis moaned using a hand to steady himself as he leaned back and started to kiss Harry a moan escaped both their lips Harry rocked his hips in line with Louis hitting the smaller boy’s prostate with every thrust.

“Umm so tight for me baby, fuck Louis come for me again.” Louis moaned loudly over and over again and he came all over the desk clenching around Harry. Harry reached his climax with one last powerful thrust coming inside Louis. He pulled out and turned the boy around, kissing him on the neck.

“That was the best fuck I have ever had.” Louis said pulling Harrys face so It was level with his.

“Do you smell that Haz?” Louis said looking to the door.

“Mmm no,” Harry placed his lips on Louis again. Pulling away quickly “Fuck the cookies!”

 


End file.
